


Starving

by ReyloUnleashed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bite Kink, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Reyloween, Rich Girl Rey, Vampire Ben, reyloween2020, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloUnleashed/pseuds/ReyloUnleashed
Summary: This is my first entry in @Faunery's prompt list for #Reyloween2020. I may not do them all, but I wanna do at least a few. First comes the Vampire.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry in @Faunery's prompt list for #Reyloween2020. I may not do them all, but I wanna do at least a few. First comes the Vampire.

Rey didn't know what to think of the man standing by her doorstep. His entire body and clothes were drenched, his long black hair was slicked back and he had an intense look in his eyes. All Rey knew was that he didn't live in this building and that she could have security escort him out in less than a minute if she wanted to. The question was, however, did she want that?

"How the hell did you get in here?" Rey asked, bluntly. He didn't answer. All he did was take deep breaths, all the while starring at her intensely. His eyes were a warm brown, with what looked like a hint of red. It was hard to tell. Water was still dripping off his clothes, almost as if he had just stepped out of the shower. Part of Rey felt like she should feel disturbed by this man, but she didn't. His eyes were welcoming somehow, and the look he gave her was a hungry one. No one had looked at her like that in a while, and she couldn't deny that she liked it. She felt the urge to do something about it, but she didn't even know this man's name.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, followed by a lengthy pause. "So... hungry... I can't... control it... anymore." He stepped towards Rey quickly, putting his right hand on her hip and his left hand to the side of her neck, all before sinking his teeth into her. The attack was so sudden, Rey almost didn't feel the bite, but then she felt it. He devoured her blood, and it should have been painful to have her body drained like that, but it wasn't. The way his sharp teeth had sunk into her skin had felt sublime. Rey's body was quivering and she started moaning from the pure pleasure of the bite. Instead of trying to fight what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his wet torso. He felt so cold and yet so comforting to hold. He was a strong man, she could feel it. He didn't fight her on this, so she kept going. She began rubbing herself on his body, and it was there that she could feel it. The vampire's erection. He wasn't just hungry for blood. He was hungry in the same way that she was hungry. The vampire pulled away from Rey's neck and looked her in the eyes. There was only one question she had for him before they could continue.

"What's your name," she asked, now panting, starring at the vampire. He stared back at her, with a hint of a smile emerging. It was almost as if he was relieved, perhaps that she had liked it.

"Ben," he said with his deep voice.

"I'm Rey," she said with a big grin on her face.

Both of them were hungry and both of them would feast tonight.


End file.
